RUST 010
"R U Still There?" - RUST_010 to Albert RUST_010 is a popular myth inspired horror game developer with several games and a YouTube channel. In his games, there are computers. They teleport you to his other games. Overview He is seen usually wearing a rustyT-shirt, Scarecrow Hat, with a pink torso, white arms and head, and light blue legs, in an R15 avatar look. His avatar never appears to be the same for too long. He has gained massive popularity due to a YouTuber going by the name of "Flamingo;" who is usually referred to as "Albert." Games * Smile! * It's out there... * look behind you... * happy * the sunken place * R U S T * can you see it? * ᴀʀᴇᴀ_0001 (Private) * ｆｒｏｗｎ * e⃣ n⃣ d⃣ l⃣ e⃣ s⃣ s⃣ * happy * in the distance... * it's lurking in the woods... RUST does have a lot of games, most of them are private, such as: voi, blast furnace, aban, h, grin, s, baseplate, ᴀʀᴇᴀ_0001, 78, sunken test, Finale, RUST_010's Place Number: 14, hasppy testing, in the distance, wipitsoutthere, wipv2, wip, RUST_012, RUST_011, RUST_010's Place. Private for unknown reasons. Behavior RUST_010's main goal is stalk/creep out a YouTuber that goes by the name of Flamingo (Also known as both Albert and mrflimflam). He has made eight games, they seemingly have an underlying story which becomes apparent in this Flamingo's video "ROBLOX... I MET RUST_010 " at the 14 minute and 20 seconds mark. RUST_010 acts strangely, preferring to just be around Albert and is never seen in any games that are not his own. When he chats, RUST_010 commonly likes to use the smiley face emoticon. Less commonly using "r u still there," which Albert found out in a video that the first letters of "r u still there" spelled out "r u s t" (this term is also the name of RUST's group). RUST_010 has also displayed emotions similar to the symptoms of Bipolar Disorder. He has shown auras of professionalism and disinterest while talking, only to break out in fury and terror a few moments later. Another very notable thing is that RUST likes to use alternate accounts, or as Albert refers to them, "spies", the first and most notable one being jimmybiscuit74 ; though if RUST actually uses alternate accounts or "spies" is yet to be confirmed. Also, he talks about "it", however, that is specifically rare. His profile says things such as "ERROR" or "SYSTEM FAILURE", making him seem like an A.I., but this is not confirmed. Controversy RUST_010 is, on occasion, a semi-controversial myth to talk about due to people debating whether he is even a myth due to his games seeming more like "horror game developer" level than "myth" level, or even whether his games are good at all. Other reasons of controversy are that he is only popular due to flamingo's constant advertising of him, and that RUST_010 is an actual murderer attempting to stalk and kill Albert; although this is clearly not the case. Despite the controversy he seems to be getting semi-more accepted into the myth community, but still pushed back by most of it. External Links Rust_010's Roblox Profile Rust_010's YouTube Channel Rust_010's Twitter Trivia * Albert and RUST_010 have gotten an significant boost of popularity ever since Albert started making videos on RUST_010. * RUST_010 alludes to the fact that he may have made a creature that has escaped, and also states that he can't talk about it as seen in this video. * RUST_010 has a YouTube channel where he gives previews and hints to his upcoming games. * RUST_010 appears to have connections with, 0_005, Mrflimflam (Albert), activvity, DrMach, Graled, HalfVard, Morgenne, Cognicide , ArthurCult, etc. * RUST_TRUST, another Roblox myth, is often confused for RUST_010 himself. * RUST is somewhat hated by the people in the Roblox's Myths discord. * RUST has featured a Nims-like creature in one of his games. * Albert fans mostly flock to his games to find out hidden secrets as most myth groups don't usually want to investigate his games, most likely from the controversy surrounding RUST. Category:Myth People Category:RUST_010